Talk:Miyu Edelfelt/@comment-5269879-20190127034034/@comment-28209103-20190128124628
Using your standard then I can say that everyone works with Helena, or everyone could works with Gil Caster, or heck everyone could work with Asterios. That's a standard so loose it's can't even be called standard anymore. And I guess the reason why you don't get it can be seen by the reason why you can't see why Waver is fine but not Hans.. the reason is because you're oversimplifying it. That is to say you ignored EVERYTHING except the effect. You skipped the condition, the fine tuning and servant quirk. If we go by effect alone everyone can profit from Helena skill, I mean everyone will benefit from Star Gen, NP gain and Damage buff on top of 20% battery + DPS that waver can't provide right? Yet if we add the condition of long cooldown then Helena doesn't seems to be that good isn't she? When I said something it always super specific and I already state my specific requirement of what kind of servant that are bad pair with Hans, read my previous statement again. Now if you want me to explain why Waver is universal yet Hans isn't then let me explain it in the dumbest way possible : Hans at essence is crit support while Waver is Buff + Battery. I doubt you're interested of the long explanation so the short explanation is that no servant doesn't get benefit from faster NP and buff while not all servant can make full use of crit buff making essentially 2 out of his 3 skill a waste on certain team. To be even more specific in particular addressing card synergy then it's because Hans worth, a.k.a those things you mentioned to be the reason of his universality, are tied to his NP. The same can't be said for Waver given his NP is situational uses. Waver are less demanding in his cards usage and not dependent on chaining Arts. ---- But again the main point if your reasoning is that "everyone can profit from Hans therefore he's universal" then it's applicable to way too many servant, even Merlin can then called universal based on that loose standard. Therefore I feel the need to draw the line at one point. Problem is I never tried to define that line, all I know is that so far there's no team or servant that doesn't get the full benefit of Waver while there's some team that can't get full benefit of Hans, or Merlin, or Skadi, or Helena, or Tama or you name it, so let me put that line for the first time here. The line I draw FOR support to be CONSIDERED universal is that at any team, in normal condition with any partner, said team should get the full benefit of said support. And by Normal condition I mean by largely ignore specific case by case of battle situation, e.g boss gimmick. that is to say the indicator is not "Said servant should be able to do everything" and definitely not "Everyone can benefit from their buff" but rather "said servant should be able to perform constantly well at it's peak no matter in any team." Without that limitation then Merlin should be called the universal support because he's the only one that can do everything in this game. Obviously if you disagreed with that line I draw then I'm all ears but the standard you offered before are way too loose it can't even be called standard.